


I Will Always Be With You

by killthepain62



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bilbo is a Captain, M/M, Thorin is a Pirate, bagginshield, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthepain62/pseuds/killthepain62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Thorin, son of Thrain II, aboard his vessel, the Oakenshield, attacks a Shire vessel under command of Captain Bilbo Baggins. They are complete opposites who manage to fall in love with one another as they try to reclaim Erebor at Gandalf's insistence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows I suffer from OTP phobia. Which is being afraid to write fiction about your OTP because I might royally mess up either the characters or the relationship I try to develop. Therefore since this is my first Bagginshield fic so please be kind. My inspiration for this piece come from "Keep Your Feet" by diemarysues and "A Pirate's Life for Me" by Infinityscripts (the second one is from FF).

The land of Arda consists of various continents and islands surround by one body of water, The Great Sea. It was once inhabited by all manner of dark creatures that poisoned the world with dark magic. However, the Valar who discovered this dying world made five Istari who led their armies against the darkness.

Once they had dispelled the evil forces the armies returned to their Valar, but the Istari remained to shepherd the Valar’s newest creation, men, and protect them from any lingering dark magic. When humans arrived to Arda made their settlements and divided into clans based on where they made their homes. 

The Stone Children made their homes in the more mountainous lands of Arda. Kingdoms like Ered Luin, Moria, and Erebor are their homes. They are typically more hairy than other clans and are masters of their crafts. However, they are very wary of outsiders, prideful, and have a knack for collecting gold.

The woodlands of Arda are inhabited by two clans, Entilions and the Quendi. The Entilions are a nomadic people who live amongst the trees; usually wanderers who seek spirituality by communing with the Earth. The Quendi are more sophisticated and collect in small cities and communities throughout their Kingdoms. They are easily identifiable by their pale skin and tall stature. They keep to themselves for the most part, but are some of the wisest humans in all of Arda.

The most spread out are the Atani with no particular like of one location, they concentrate around other kingdoms and certain ports. The only real kingdoms of the Atani are in southern Arda, known as Gondor and Rohan. The Atani are a prosperous bunch, but their loyalties can be easily shifted. In fact, it is their race that makes up the major population of pirates.

However, there is one population of people that not many know about. Some believe them to perhaps be a myth. Most stories proclaim them to be a byproduct of relations between Atani and Quendi, but no one knows for sure. They are called Shirelings. They had wandered most of Arda looking for a place of their own facing dangers most clans would not believe, but once they finally settled the Green Isles, known as the Shire by the inhabitants, they found peace. Their Isles protect them from most outsiders, but central enough to the other kingdoms to profit from the trade.

The immortal Istari took up various residencies throughout Arda acting as peace keepers. They formed a council to prevent war from breaking out amongst the kingdoms and hunting any lingering darkness from before the Settlements of Man. Despite being without the armies of the Valar they are gifted with powers and are commonly referred to as wizards.

Each kingdom has a navy and several great port cities throughout the realm. The West, being far safer than the unruly east, has many trade ships and truces among them. The east is known to have various conflicts and run-ins with pirates.

This is where this story takes place. In the east, the Stone Children of Erebor lived in a Golden Era with the Atani of the Port Dale. King Thror ruled Erebor fairly and justly alongside King Girion, who was in control the port. Ereborians supplied the Atani with gems and crafts from their stone halls underneath the Lonely Mountain. The port was large and famed throughout all Arda. All manner of wares and products could be found in the markets. Both supported each other and they worked together to develop a large navy to protect their realm.

Until one day, a Quendi appeared with an offer for the kings. His name is Smaug. He told the kings of his idea to add another port, Esgaroth, to the shores of Erebor. He told them how it would expand their wealth and increase their defenses. Both of these things appealed to both kings so they agreed so long as Smaug was named Lord of Esgaroth. After all, so many kings in one place would make problems. Smaug readily agreed and drafted up a contract, which was thoroughly reviewed by both parties. However, they had been tricked.

As Esgaroth was being built several ships came in claiming to carry supplies to help build the new city. One of the agreements was that Smaug was given a portion of Erebor’s treasure to purchase supplies for building. However, the builders and crew members of each ship were pirates. So in the dead of night Smaug lead his attack with the help of the Pirate King, Azog. Dale was quickly reduced to ashes and Erebor was overrun.

King Thror and his line escaped the destruction along with most of their people, but even then Azog’s army followed them, destroying many ships carrying civilians. Very few of Dale’s survivors escaped, in fact many were captured when they fled to Esgaroth. One of the Atani included Girion’s son, Brion, who was forced into a contract with Smaug to spare the rest of his people.

Smaug entered Erebor with the intention of claiming the royal vault, full to the brim with Erebor's riches, but finds it sealed by an impenetrable stone door. Because of this Azog breaks off ties with the Quendi, taking what was left of the treasure Smaug was given by the Kings. However, he hunted the Children of Erebor for sport, stopping only once they passed the Misty Reef. He vowed that should they ever cross the reef again he would kill them.

The King Under the Mountain had made sure none could enter the treasury without the key; The one which he himself carried at all times. So he went to the Istari, Gandalf, and appealed for his help against the traitorous Smaug. Gandalf also contacted Saruman on the matter and council was called. Smaug came claiming the contract gave him right to take the mountain should King Thror fail in his duties, which both King Thror and Girion had been tricked into signing. With Girion gone none could back Thror’s claim of deceit.

However, with the vault of Erebor closed off to him Smaug found himself in a similar position, but he still had enough pirate mercenaries to prevent them from taking it back by force. Smaug would use the Port of Esgaroth to fund his tyrannical rule, using the Atani people like slaves. Thror tried to rally more forces, but with Brion under Smaug’s control his only other options were the young king Oropher and his cousins in the Iron Isles. The young Quendi king had no interest in getting involved in the Erebor’s affairs and offered no help. The King’s cousin, Gror, offered him aid, but that he required proof of legitimacy for Thror’s claim. While kin was important to all Stone Children so too was honor; and if Thror had signed the contract he must honor it.

There was only one option. They had to locate the Arkenstone. It was a magic stone back from the dawning of Men that allowed it’s possessor to make wishes; this is only a myth of course, but if it were to be presented to Gror he could led his navy as payment until Erebor was reclaimed. It had been found by the founder of Erebor, Thorin I, and had been their house sigil until he was driven mad. He fled Erebor with the stone leaving the crown to his son, Gloin, and was never heard from again.

So as Thror and his son Thrain began to search for the Arkenstone they first traveled to Moria in hopes of finding any clues to the stone's whereabouts. However, since the ancient kingdom was nestled in the middle of the Misty Reefs, it provided Azog the opportunity to attack. In the end of the battle, Moria still belonged to the Stone Children, but it cost the lives of Thror, Thrain, and Thrain’s second son, Frerin. The key to Erebor’s vault was lost as well during the fight. Thorin II, son of Thrain, managed to defeat the Pirate King and lead the rest of his people the Kingdom of Ered Luin farther west.

After the battle Thorin II, son of Thrain, became a king in exile at the age of sixteen. He did his best and several of his grandfather’s advisors helped him develop the Port of Belegost into a makeshift home for the Stone Children who were displaced after Erebor. He had all, but given up on finding the Arkenstone especially with the Vault Key also lost. He took on the life of a privateer to provide his people with the money they needed even if it was a little…unscrupulous.

As Thorin was coming into his own pirating career in Ered Luin, another major player in this story was just testing out his sea legs in the Shire. Bilbo Baggins is the son of Lady Belladonna and Lord Bungo, and is the grandson of the 27th Thain of the Shire. The Thain is the Shire’s equivalent of a King, making Bilbo a young lord at the time. However, he inherited his mother’s wanderlust and was determined to become a ship’s captain. Many family members (mostly on his father’s side) thought that he was simply running away from his responsibilities. But both of his parents encouraged him to follow his dreams. So at the ripe age of twelve he started as a cabin boy for a cousin running a merchant vessel.

This story takes place 15 years after all of these events. On the day that Thorin, son of Thrain II, aboard his vessel the Oakenshield, attacks a Shire vessel under command of Captain Bilbo Baggins. Then at the behest of Gandalf goes forth to try and reclaim his kingdom with the little captain in tow.


	2. Dragons and Quendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more explanation/backstory before jumping into the adventure. A moment of calm before the storm.

Bilbo smiled as he watched his crew run across the deck of his vessel. The sun high overhead and the blue-green color of the sea create mists of spray in its wake as they continue their journey south. They are presently taking a load of spices to Gondor under contract of Bilbo’s uncle, Isengar. They were to meet with the trader in two weeks, but with the wind in the sails there is a very good chance they might be early. Bilbo loved this part of being out on the open waters; it is peaceful, but exciting at the same time. He is casually puffing on his grandfather’s pipe as he watches his men, mostly comprised of Brandybucks, Proudfoots, and Bolgers, as they started dancing on the deck. With the wind in their favor and moment of peace they had decided to pick up where they had left the night before in their dancing competition. If there is anything Shirelings liked more than food and pipe-weed it is dancing.

“Not going to join them?”

Bilbo turns to see his navigator and one of his best friends, Bofur. He, his brother, and cousin had accidentally been shipwrecked after hitting some tumultuous storms in the north. Bilbo had been on the ship that rescued them. When he brought them back to his home in the capitol, Hobbiton, he personally provided them with food and shelter. When they were asked why they had been out there, apparently they had been looking for work after their small mining town in the Blue Mountains had dried up.

Immediately Bilbo offered them a place in the Shire. They always had room for one more in the Green Isles, especially with the Fell Winter so recent in everyone’s minds. The Stone Children had been surprised by his generosity, but thanked him and humbly claimed they were forever in his service. Their families shortly followed and they took to the Shire like a fish takes to water. Bombur, Bofur’s brother, is a cook at the largest inn at the largest port, Buckland. He is a very large man with bright red beard that is so think he has to braid it across his chest to prevent it from getting in the food he cooks. He is a father of four with his sweet wife and is currently undermining most cooks in Hobbiton. Bilbo secretly took a little pride in that.

Bofur and his cousin, Bifur, decided to follow him on his sailing ventures. Bofur is a wonderful navigator and has a spirit for music; which is how he and Bilbo bonded the most. He also has a great talent for making people smile, his easy going cheer infecting all who come near him. He is nowhere near his brother’s size, but the large hat he wears seems to make up for it. His long brown pigtails and charming mustache give the man a very open appearance.

Bifur on the other hand is a little more closed off from the rest. According to Bofur, his wife and child had died of starvation while living in the Blue Mountains. So Bifur had gone a little mad with grief until he sustained a head wound from some robbers. It settled him somewhat, but made much more introverted as well. He is big man with squared shoulders and a stern expression. He has wild black hair that over the past few years has taken on a more peppered color, especially his beard. He works on the ship as a deckhand.

“Not particularly in the mood if I’m honest,” Bilbo replies.

“You look alright ta me,” says Bofur as he leans his elbows on the railing of the quarter deck. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m thinking about Frodo mostly.”

“Ah,” he says nodding his head. “You two had a right nasty row just before we shoved off didn’t we?”

Bilbo nods his head sadly recalling how Frodo hadn’t wanted him to leave. Calling him lazy and a coward; and whatever else most other Bagginses call him. It didn’t bother him too much, but they usually didn’t come from his little brother. Bofur gives him a pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. Brothers fight all the time. I should know. The fact that you two are near inseparable when we are home is actually a little odd. It’s probably the age difference I suppose…”

Bilbo can only nod. While both brothers share a birthday, a feat in an of itself, there is a twelve year difference between the two. Belladonna had been sick for a long time after having Bilbo none thought that she could possibly conceive again, but low and behold. Frodo had been unexpected, but loved nonetheless. Bilbo loved his brother very much, happy to not be an only child and have another person in his life to share his adventures with. Even though they are two very different individuals they enjoyed each others company immensely. Now that Frodo is starting to grow up he has been demanding Bilbo to be around more and while he does want to be there for his brother, he has his own responsibilities he needs to attend to.

“Would it be too much to ask if you and Bifur could carve me up something to give him when I get back?”

“Be happy to. Got anything in mind?”

“How do you feel about dragons?”

“Challenge accepted, Captain,” Bofur threw his head back to look at his cousin who is playing the clarinet. “Hey, Bif. Bilbo needs a present for Frodo. We got what we need to make a dragon?” With a quick thumbs up from the gruff sailor tells Bofur all he needs and continues playing his clarinet. Bilbo knows that Bifur loves to carve toys for the children at port. In the many weeks at sea he will carve up dozens of little things and give them away to the children in the street for free. Bilbo likes walking back with the pair of cousins just to see Bifur's face light up when he distributes his toys to the fauntlings. Bofur stretches as he returns to his post.

“That dragon…you want it to have Lobelia’s face or…?”

Bilbo’s laughter overcomes the rest of Bofur’s question and the Stone Child smiles in response. Once he realizes how rude that was he tries to contain the snorting laughter and after wiping away some tears he looks back at his friend.

"That's not very nice, Bofur," says the young captain. While not entirely wrong his people valued manners and just because the person in question isn't present doesn't mean he couldn't mind them.

"The woman has a soul darker than coal...Maybe it is coal..." hums Bofur thoughtfully. "I know she's related to you...somehow, but you don't need to protect her I think she could spit fire if she really wanted."

Bilbo has to fight not to laugh again. “Then don't do it for Frodo's sake. I want him to have something he likes and is fun to play with, not give him nightmares,” laughs Bilbo. Then under his breath he mumble “Maybe the next goblin you make…”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” says Bofur with a wink. Bilbo shakes his head at the navigator for corrupting his propriety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thorin,” says Balin patiently. “It’s dangerous heading this far south, especially with the Riddermark looking for us.”

The Captain of the Oakenshield is well aware of the hornet’s nest he had stirred in the south. He had swooped in and stolen everything off of an Atani trader vessel. At first the goods didn’t really seem worth his time, but after dispersing it amongst his people in the Blue Mountains and managing to resell most of the items he found it was worth it.

“Well the North ain’t much better unless you wanna try the Ettenmoors again,” snaps Dwalin. “We are one of the few pirate ships this side of the Misty Reef. The only reason we probably get away with as much as we do is the fact that our casualties are extremely low. We are hardly a priority if we aren’t slaughtering half the population.”

It’s true. Thorin never takes unnecessary lives. He only takes what’s in the ship, sinks the ship, and maroons the men of the other crew on an island where they can be picked up by other vessels. He’s not a cruel man, just desperate. He never sacks towns or villages, just ships. He only takes what he needs to try and care for their people.

“We would probably do better east of Bree by the High Channel,” says Dwalin. “It’s the place where most of the ships safely cross the Misty Reef.”

“Aye,” says Thorin for the first time. “It’s also well guarded by the Quendi of Rivendell.” Thorin looks up noticing that they managed to catch the wind in the sails and pushing them south.

Since the appearance of Smaug and the utter disregard by Oropher, the Stone Children of Erebor harbored a particular hatred for Quendi. While they are his preferred vessels to target, they are few and far between so he gets more out of the Atani in the south and scattered ships throughout the West.

Balin sighs, “I just think we need to be careful…”

“You always say the same thing,” says Nori, Thorin’s gunner. “Would you have us go back to Bree and try to find some ‘honest’ work? Or maybe we should go Angmar? Smaug has his spies everywhere and Azog has friends in Gundabad and Mount Doom that have no problem popping into the West to try their luck picking us off. This is the safest option we got.”

“We can go back and mine, smith, whatever we can find,” says Balin.

“Normally I would agree with ya brother, but the mines keep running out. We run them dry within a few months time,” says Dwalin. “This is the only solid work we have.”

Thorin’s frown is permanently plastered on his face. How did their once proud people come to this? He could remember a time when the Stone Children of Erebor were loved and feared by all of Arda. Now they were outsiders and outcasts. Not wanted anywhere, welcome only among kin…to a certain extent.

“Ship off the starboard bow!” cries Kili in the crow’s nest.

Thorin grabs his spyglass and runs up towards the bow to get a better look at the ship. Through the glass it appears to be a large Caravel. The name Old Toby is distinguishable on the stern. They are flying a green flag that Thorin doesn’t recognize. He hands it off to Dwalin.

“I don’t recognize the flag,” Thorin states.

“Neither do I,” answers Dwalin.

“Not a friend,” says Nori from behind them. “Not a foe. Free pickings.”

Balin shakes his head at the thief and looks up at Thorin. “We’re with you, lad. What’s your call?”

A tiny sliver of guilt settles in Thorin's heart as it does before every boarding. “Our people need whatever we can give them. There is no choice, Balin; not for me,” he says before turning to his men. “Take the ship. Take any who surrender as prisoner. We make this clean and fast.”


	3. Farewell Old Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far...  
> This is just Thorin waltzing in like he owns this ship. And meets a most unexpected Captain.

The boarding of the Old Toby was swift; just as Thorin had asked of his men. Not that the crew of the other ship really put up much of a fight. By the time Thorin set foot on the other deck most of the men had been rounded up with little to no resistance. Most of this resistance came from, much to his surprise, Stone Children. Two of them had picked up swords, engaging Nori and Dwalin, but as the rest of the crew surrendered they found themselves surrounded. Another of the crew, wielding dual rapiers, had engaged Fili and Kili. In truth, the young boy managed to keep them on their feet, but a knock on the back of the head, delivered by Gloin, ended his struggle. Once they had been all tied up and gathered on the main deck he looked them over and found himself disappointed.

“Which one of you is the Captain?” he asks gruffly.

At first no one said anything, but before he could speak again the young man who had engaged his nephews stood up. His hands are bound behind him and his weapons are long gone. Thorin now finally takes him in without distraction and finds that he is surprised. The boy looks fresh, just out of his teens. He has a mussed up pile of copper curls atop his head, some of which are now plastered to his head by the sweat of his brow. His eyes are a dark brown that at the moment shine with determination. Between them is a bridge that gives way to a small bulb nose. His lips are pressed in a thin hard line framed by a completely hairless and pointed chin. 

The young boy had three layers; a white tunic, a woolen green vest, and a maroon overcoat with brass buttons. Rather light, compared to him, but this far south with the warm summer sun overhead it’s not outrageous. They also match the tan trousers he wears and the darker brown boots that complete his attire. All in all he looks…cute.

“I’m the Captain of this vessel,” he says. Thorin figures, but finds himself staring at the young man disbelievingly. Once he realizes he’s been staring and his own crew are waiting with baited breath he diffuses the situation.

“You look more like a school boy than a captain,” he says. This results in a bout of laughter from his men while a slight flush crawls up the young captain’s neck. A small scuffle draws his attention to the Stone born who are trying to wiggle their way past Dori to get to him. The look on their faces tells him they are not amused.

He leaves the “Captain” and turns to them. The one with the mustache seems the most responsive. “What are Children of Stone doing aboard an Atani vessel?”

“We aren’t Atani,” speaks up the Captain. Thorin turns back to look at him with a disinterested look on his face. What else can be in these waters?

“Oh? Then what are you? Quendi?”

“We are Shirelings.”

At this Thorin balks before reigning himself in and frowning. He had heard of the Shirefolk before in other ports, but they moved so quickly and quietly that they were rarely seen outside of their respected trading posts. Supposedly their land is bountiful that they rarely had to leave their precious Green Isles. The outer perimeter is made of jagged cliffs, making it difficult for any to invade, or so he had heard. However, he had never seen one before today. If the little captain is telling the truth then stories Thorin had been told were utterly preposterous.

His nephews step forward and begin examining the Shireling more carefully. “So this is a Hobbit?” asks Kili curiously.

“A what?” asks the captain.

“I always figured they would be shorter,” says Fili sadly.

“What is a Hobbit?” asks the little captain.

“It’s our name for Shirelings,” says Balin. “We have never seen your kind before so we gave you a nickname of sorts though…the creatures we told of were quite short with furry feet.”

“What?!” asks several of the tied up crew members. The others all begin to grumble and shout about the rubbish spread about the Shire and its inhabitants. However, the captain remains silent; though he flushes once more all the way up to…are those pointed ears?

With a shake of his head he looks back to his clans men. “What are your names?”

“Bofur, son of Kifur, and my cousin Bifur, son of Bombli” he says sassily and purposefully doesn’t add the customary greeting of ‘at your service.’ The privateer notices and ignores it.

“Why are you here?”

“Well you see we were riding on the current…well, not so much the current as the wind. Anyway, the point is we were on this current, and the wind, thinking we were going the right way when we weren’t! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday.”

The King-in-Exile is shocked into silence. His own kin just lied to his face, clearly being sarcastic, but evasive nonetheless. What on board this vessel was worth such devotion? Thorin turns to his men, “Take everything.” Many sprung to his command and dispersed throughout the ship. Dwalin, Balin, and Gloin remained with their captain. Then he turns back to Bofur. “Are you from Moria?”

“Aye,” he responds. “I was born there, but to protect our families we left after Azanulbizar and made for the Blue Mountains.”

Thorin pretends that the name doesn’t make him wince. “Where?” asks Thorin. These were his subjects? He didn’t recognize the name from any of the lists Dis had made while they scavenged. The list of people under Thorin’s care is hardly accurate, but he is doing what he can. At least knowing they were there was a start. Did they come from further up north? Are the Lords of Ered Luin responsible for their care?

“Kildukr,” he responds. “A small mining outpost some 50 miles from Belegost.”

“I thought that town disbanded a few years ago,” says Balin.

“Aye,” answers Bofur. “It did. Once it started dyin’ so did the people. My brother, my cousin, and I took to sailing, looking for a new start. We caught by some storms though, ship capsized, and we were fished out by Shirelings. Been with em’ ever since.”

“And they just welcomed you?” asks Thorin roughly.

“Aye. My brother is still there with his wife and children,” Bofur answers tersely.

Thorin considers this for a moment. Where he had failed to provide for his people the Shirelings freely extended it to them. It actually frustrated him more than he would let on. The pair of Stone born look very well fed and their garments are fairly new. They are hardly suffering. He looks back at the men bound along the deck of the ship. All of them look soft and untouched by the fear of loss. They didn’t even know the dangers of the world.

Thorin’s eyes are drawn away from the men to the little captain standing tall. He looks much the same, but the look in his eyes shows his determination and a knowledgeable look about him. A school boy with some backbone, but a school boy nonetheless.

The gaze is broken when Nori brings up some crates, the heavier ones being lifted by Dori and Dain. “It’s all spices. There a few small chests of gold in the Captain’s Quarters along with this,” he says as he lifts a small metal chest with an ornate lock on it. “Nothing else.”

A little disappointing, but with the clipper they couldn’t bring too much on board anyway. “Get it on board. Bring the prisoners as well, and then burn the ship,” says Thorin. The reactions of the crew range from pale stuttering to outrage. Even the captain speaks up.

“Don’t! Take the cargo if you must, but don’t burn this ship, please,” he begs. Thorin can see fear in his eyes. However, Thorin is rarely in a giving mood.

“I can’t just let you sail off to find help that may catch us. It’s just a bunch of wood. Be thankful that it’s not you I’m sending to the bottom of the sea,” says Thorin. The little captain didn’t need to know that Thorin never took innocent lives; it usually made most of Thorin’s victims more compliant.

Without another word the Shirelings are dragged aboard Thorin’s vessel. Nori is the one to throw the flash bomb that sets the deck of the Old Toby ablaze. Thorin turns his prisoners who are watching their ship burn with watery eyes as they sail away.

“Welcome aboard the Oakenshield. I shall inform you now that you are prisoners, not guests. You will work for your keep on this vessel until we can reach Bree to send you home. For now you will rest up in the brig. Your work begins tomorrow,” says Thorin. The watery eyes turn to glares as they watch him, but the little captain is still staring at the other ship with sorrowful look consuming his face.

Thorin turns to the Stone born, “You however are free to stay on deck if you so wish. I won’t lock up any kin of mine.” The pair looks at him venomously. He had never seen kin so outwardly hateful towards another.

“We will stay with our captain,” says Bifur. His voice so deep a growl that they could only barely understand him. Thorin’s eyebrows furrow at the loyalty these men were showing towards a young lad who was not their kin. He isn't sure what it is about the Shireling that would cause this, but it is impressive nonetheless.

"As you wish," answers Thorin. Allowing Nori, Dori, and Dwalin to escort their prisoners below decks. All save one. Thorin turns to the former captain who is still watching his ship from a distance, “It is difficult to gain trust from any in my clan, yet those two offer it willingly. Their loyalty is not lost on me. May I inquire as to whom is this honor given?”

“My name is Bilbo Baggins,” he says sadly; as though his name brought him grief. Thorin watches the Shireling carefully, snickering a little at the name. It is small and odd. It fits him nicely.

“I’m Captain Thorin, at your service,” Thorin says with the tiniest of bows. However, the Shireling makes no move to reciprocate. He’s still staring at the thrice damned ship of his. “You know it’s only polite to reciprocate such offer of services.”

Bilbo is silent a moment before he responds, “But I’m not at your service, I’m at your mercy. That gives you the ability to take whatever services you want whether or not I want to give them.”

Thorin is unnerved slightly. It is truthful what he said, but he had not expected such a sharpness to it. While the rest of his crew seems to fit the timid, well-mannered profile of Hobbits he had been told about, this one seems to have fire burning inside of him. And it would seem that Thorin just received his first burn.

“Search him and take him to the brig,” says Thorin. Ori moves, collecting the prisoner and taking him down to the hold. Once Bilbo’s eyes had broken contact with the Old Toby his head hung pitifully. Just as he disappeared Thorin heard a loud crack. He turns his head just in time to see the mast snap and the ship break apart as it tumbles into the water.

He looks back at Oin, their medical officer and navigator. “Set sail for Bree,” he says as he makes his way to his cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
